


Drunk and Disorderly

by WordsAndOrgans



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndOrgans/pseuds/WordsAndOrgans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to show someone you like them? Why, pick a fight with the toughest women around.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,  
> This is my first fanfic everyone, I hope you like it! ^-^

Back in the future, Jason hadn’t really been a tavern kind of person. Infact, he didn’t actually think taverns existed. All those unpleasant smells and large, sweaty men. No, no, Jason much preferred his company to be thoughtful and kind, with curly hair and blue eyes-

_What._ Jason thought. He definitely hadn’t been thinking about Pythagoras. Nope. Alright he had, but so what? It was in a platonic way. He wasn’t gay. Just thinking about Pythagoras was enough to turn him off anything.

He looked down at the bulge in his trousers.

_Ah,_ he thought. _Ah._

“Jason?”

Jason turned, and there standing in the doorway stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. _Pythagoras. Damn._ “Ahem," Jason stuttered, his mind suddenly very empty, "hello Pythagoras...yes just erm….just….”

Pythagoras’s brows dimpled in concern. “Jason, are you alright? Hercules insists that we have to go now, although I can’t see what the hurry is, I’ve got _so_ much more work to do on my triangles-”

Jason leaped up from the table. _Anything but the triangles._  “Right, lets go!” Jason said hurriedly, grabbing Pythagoras by the arm and pulling him down the stairs, before Pythagoras could finish his sentence. Jason needed at least one, no, two good tankards of ale before he could listen to another sermon about the philosophy of lines.

 

***

 

Jason was drunk, and the dingy tavern Hercules had dragged them too suddenly looked a whole lot more cheerful.

“Isn’t this fun!” he exclaimed to no-one in particular, slamming his third drink down. “Hey where did the Herc-meister go?”, he shouted to Pythagoras, who was sipping thoughtfully at his second tankard.

“Yes, well, he’s erm….actually I don’t know.”, Pythagoras chuckled, “probably out taking a pi-“ he suddenly stopped talking, eyes widening in fear.

Jason felt a prickle of unease across his shoulders. He turned, and froze, gawping stupidly at the figure behind him.

There stood a thickset woman, with shorn black hair and bulging biceps, one hand on her hip and a grin on her face. Two curved swords dangled at her hips, blades glinting grimly in the smoky air.

“Well if it isn’t Pythago-arse and his friends,” the woman sneered, in a voice the same weasel as a dying rat, “the only thing that gets him hard is his circles!” She cackled uproariously, slapping her thigh in mirth.

“Triangles.”, muttered Jason. The tavern suddenly got very quiet.

_Ah,_ Jason thought, _I probably said that louder than intended. Shit._

Cold black eyes flicked to him, unblinking and hungry, reminding Jason of a three headed-lizard he had once encountered.  Although he was pretty sure the lizard had more compassion.

“Look what we have here,” the woman growled, “You want to fight, pretty boy?”

Jason gulped. “No thank you.”

“Alright then. You want to fuck?”

“Erm….”

“S’alright, Pythy-arse here knows I don’t charge.”

Laughter from the rest of the tavern drowned out Pythagoras’s whispered prayer, but Jason heard it loud enough.

The woman heard it too. Grinning, she lurched round the table to grab Pythagoras by his hair. “Mmmm nice and soft,” she hissed, “just like I remember it. Wouldn’t mind a piece of it myself.” Quick as a flash, she drew a small knife from her shirt, and placed it against Pythagoras’s scalp. “I think I’ll just have this bit here-“

“NO!”, screamed Jason, tackling her to the ground. “Don’t you touch him, he’s mine!”

Strong hands gripped Jason by the throat, but he was stronger. Ripping her hands from his neck, he kneed her in the stomach, thrusting the heel of his palm into her chin at the same time.

She grunted in pain, and Jason relaxed his grip slightly. A mistake, because just as his fingers loosened, she punched him squarely in the jaw.

Pain blinded him for a moment, but luckily the alcohol soon kicked in, and Jason spun round, lifting his leg into the air as he did. He felt his foot slam into her, knocking her sideways. She crashed head-first into a table, her swords clattering to the ground as her body hit the floor.

A ragged cheer came from the other tavern-goers, and the bawdy music began to play once more.

Jason grinned smugly to himself, and turned around. Pythagoras was staring at him in wide-eyed admiration.

“That…that was amazing!”, the young man whispered, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

Jason swaggered over to the table and sat down next to him. “Yeah well,” he said breezily, “I didn’t like her manners.”

Pythagoras laughed, sending a shiver down Jason’s spine.

“Jason…I…why did you say that I was yours?”

Jason spluttered in surprise, sending a spray of ale over the table. “W…what?!” He felt a hand on his arm. _Oh Gods,_ he thought, trying to conceal his excitement.

“You said, you….you said that….I was yours….when she was about to-“

“I know what I said!”, interrupted Jason, swivelling around on the bench. Frowning, he faced Pythagoras. “Look, Pythagoras, I really-“

He was promptly cut short when Pythagoras’s lips met his.

Jason’s mind imploded. He couldn’t, didn’t want to, think. Every ounce of his being was focused on the feel of Pythagoras’s lips on his. They were soft and sweet, and trembling slightly.

Pythagoras broke away with a little sigh, stared at Jason, then put his hand over his mouth like he couldn’t believe what he had done. “Oh-“ was all he managed to say before Jason took his beautiful face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

_Gay,_ a little voice said in the back of Jason’s mind, _definitely gay._


End file.
